Hearts in the Sand
by extra-victory
Summary: "Jellal..." She whispered, still hugging her knees, looking straight down. "If you...gave me a good night kiss, It'd be a date..." And he did; This is that story. Pure Fluff, JERZA, Adult themes. Jellal x Erza. Please enjoy


Ex-V; So real

_It's late_, Erza notes; night has fallen entirely while she drew hearts in the sand. "It got dark-" She pipes up about it, turning to face him. "It must be after 11?"

Jellal yawns, obliging. "Likely. Star Formation in eastern Lower-right indicates 11:17"

_Of course_, she smiles to herself, writing "JF+ES" In a fourth design. _The Celestial bodies would treat him well..._

Scarlet knows these nights are limited, she knows they both have S-rank missions to deliver safely in the early hours; She knows they won't meet again like this for maybe weeks, and _so_ treasures it.

She always does, while he gazes smiling into the stars. She marks hearts along the tide-line, with her name in them, the name he gave her; and with his name. She writes "Erza Fernandes", several times, the name she anticipates someday having, while her beating heart doubles tempo just considering it, where he won't see.

The crashing waves of the rising tide will remove all evidence, this time as always, so she doesn't hesitate. "When's your mission?"

She can hear him smile, by the tone of his answer. "The stars say 342 minutes. Plenty of time..."

Erza wanders up, brushing sand off her, to lie beside him. "I hate keeping you up."

They share a quick look, and it's exactly what her longing desires...A flash of passion, like lightning, and mutual understanding of their roles. "You're keeping me up," He teased. "What now?"

She leaned in, almost cuddling him, and felt his deep breath in the frigid dark. "I don't know, you got me-" she admitted, rubbing his chest; He gave her a quick look, and it was the opposite of her longing desire.

It says _I still can't_, she sighed to herself, failing to notice him rise beside her.

There was a moment, where she saw the stars, and tried imagining all they told him; It was during that time she heard his sharp intake of breath.

_Oh god_...She felt the heat rush up behind her cheeks, glancing down, seeing him stand tall looking over her hearts in the beach sand.

"Jella..." She began, but her desperate voice caught fully. He was silent, still; She saw his breath draw small ice from the air about them. The waves lapped at his feet, cleaning the evidence entirely too late.

He was sighing, and she couldn't move, hugging her knees close to her chest, face down; she heard him approach and sit beside her, largely silent.

_So_ many things she wanted to say, and he'd let her. His silence was a kindness; offering her the right of way, but she struggled to find words.

"Jellal..." She whispered, still hugging her knees, looking straight down. "If you...gave me a good night kiss, It'd be a date..."

She didn't know it, but the words were perfect. The Ultramarine exhaled, and drew breath again, struck...The Words "Erza Fernandes" entirely demanding his tired mind.

He slid closer, watching the waves edge in at all pace. She looked up, slowly, and he saw frigid tears brimming by her eyes. "Erza..." he touched her cheek, using two fingers. "I'm such a _failure_, at everything."

He cursed himself, and she could feel the agony in his words so penitent. But there was no movement inside her, since he was edging closer, like the tide, _ever_ slow...

She turned her head, blinking tears away; And let him meet her lips, so softly. "It's a date." He whispered on her, leaving heat and frost on her mouth, and she licked him gently; then pressed her forehead to his cheek, knowing how heavy it weighed on his soul.

"A date..." She mumbled back, happy tears mixing with sad ones, on her same cheeks, where they dripped onto him. At least, this way, their night on the sand, like so many others...Could be said to have real meaning on a timeline.

She knew, someday he would forgive himself, and let the love be; She knew at some point it wouldn't hurt him so to love her. Until then, she would cry, both in true fulfillment and degenerate tragedy; For Forcing herself through the sanctity of his guilt with her desperate heart.

_(Next Day, S-Rank Mission, Jellal Fernandes) _

"What will you do, now?" Three thousand enemy mages circle him, chanting. Their champion, Calhendres, cries down to him, laughing. "What will you do, Wizard Saint?"

Jellal sneers, admiring the odds. In One hand, focusing magic; shimmering golden expanding flame, Drawn entirely from feelings of Guilt, feelings of shame, undeserved joy. The Mages fall back rapidly, over one another, as it swells, incinerating their ranks; a conflagration in gold and hues, the true inferno from his pain of last night's pleasure.

"These Flames of Rebuke," The Ultramarine seethes. "Are stronger than Abyss Break; Someone with my sins, allowed the joys of yesterday..."

The strike with those flames rivaled Etherion. "And thus we pray." The celestial body mage lands lithely in the wreckage.

Ex-V; Ouch. I just imagine how strong his magic becomes; since the guilt will be many times as severe when he indulges her compared to denying himself her love at every opportunity. Anyway, review if you like fluff and all that, or want more! If you have requests leave them in the reviews~ Thank you so much for your time!


End file.
